mycartoonnetworkavfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network
History The channel was originally twinned with movie channel TCM and ran from 5am until 7pm, with TNT taking over from 7pm to 5am. Sunday afternoons saw "Super Chunk", which showed back to back episodes of one show for two hours between 1pm and 3pm. This slot was dedicated to full-length cartoon movies. The first theme was the Checkerboard theme, which showed graphics from its US counterpart and lasted until 2003. The Checkerboard branding package was developed by Hatmaker Studios, now merged and part of its sister company - Corey, McPherson and Nash. Also unlike its rival Nickelodeon, which was part of Viacom AV, Cartoon Network was free-to-air across the AV. On August 1, 2003 Cartoon Network began running for an extra two hours until 9pm, and on August 28, 2003, it became a 24-hour channel, as did TNT was replaced by this, later in 2004, would relaunch as it's own channel. However, a timesharing version of the channel called TCM & Cartoon Network continued to appear on some providers. Programming 'Animated' *''Adventure Time (2010 - present)'' *''Regular Show (2010 - present)'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball (2011 - present)'' *''Uncle Grandpa (2013 - present)'' *''Steven Universe (2013 - present)'' *''Clarence (2014 - present)'' *''We Bare Bears (2015 - present)'' *''Wabbit (2015 - present)'' *''Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (2015 - present)'' *''Pokemon: The Series: XY: Kalos Quest (2015 - present)'' *''Pokemon: The Series: XY: XY & Z (2015 - present)'' *''Pokemon: The Original Series (2007 - 2009; 2012 - present)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000 - 2006; 2008; 2009 - present)'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy (2000 - present)'' *''Powerpuff Girls (2000 - 2005; 2006; 2007; 2008; 2010 - present)'' *''Johnny Bravo (2000 - 2007; 2008; 2009; 2010; 2011; 2012; 2014 - present)'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008 - 2010; 2012; 2013 - present)'' *''Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race (2015 - present)'' *''Chowder (2007 - 2010; 2011; 2012 - present)'' *''Camp Lazlo (2005 - 2008; 2009 - 2011; 2015 - present)'' 'Programming Blocks' Toonami/Saturday Night Midnight Run Toonami is an animated programming block on Cartoon Network and is geared toward action-oriented programming, primarily consisting of American animation and Japanese anime. It was created by Sean Akins and Jason DeMarco and produced by William Street. The name is a portmanteau of the words "cartoon" and "tsunami", suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated shows. The programming block airs every Saturday and Sunday on Cartoon Network. From 9pm - 5am. Shows Programmed On Toonami *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Green Latern: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Dragonball Z'' *''Dragonball GT'' *''The Thundercats (2011)'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''One Piece'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Death Note'' *''Inuyasha'' ''swim A late night programming block containing cartoons and live action series for older audience groups. Shows Programmed on Adult Swim *''Black Jesus *''Children's Hospital'' *''The Eric Andre Show'' *''Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule'' *''Newsreaders'' *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''The Boondocks'' *''Sealab 2021'' *''American Dad'' *''Family Guy'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''The Venture Bros.'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law'' *''Delocated'' ''Current Schedule'' Saturday *9:00pm - Teen Titans *9:30pm - Batman: The Brave and The Bold *10:00pm - Star Wars: The Clone Wars *10:30pm - Ben 10: Alien Force *11:00pm - Dragonball Z *11:30pm - Kill la Kill *12:00m - One Piece *12:30am - Dimension W *1:00am - Hunter x Hunter *1:30am - Samurai Champloo *2:00am - Parasyte -the maxim- *2:30am - Young Justice *3:00am - Justice League *3:30am - One Piece *4:00am - Dimension W *4:30am - Hunter x Hunter